


On the Lookout

by pukeko10



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma - Freeform, Comfort, DBZ, Dragonball Z - Freeform, Hurt, Romance, Vegebul, after buu, trunks - Freeform, vegeta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukeko10/pseuds/pukeko10
Summary: Kid Buu is defeated, but is Bulma going to forgive Vegeta for his betrayal? One shot





	On the Lookout

 

**On the Lookout**

Vegeta walked away from the group and stood at the rim of Dende's Lookout. He had his gaze set downward, his vision fixed on the cloudscapes that denied him the view down to Earth, to the people he'd just saved.

It wasn't long before she came up behind him, but he didn't move. The only indication that he had noticed her presence was his broad shoulders tensing, the muscles going rigid and hard. For a while she just stood beside him in silence, the relief of his return gone. The stillness was unbearable and Vegeta wished she would scream at him.

Then she grabbed his wrist, at her touch his heart started to race in his chest as Bulma pulled him away behind a marble pillar and he let her.

She stood before of him looking up to his eyes, but he couldn't return her gaze. Her features flashed in anger and she put her hands on his chest. With a surprising amount of strength, she knocked him against the pillar. Grabbing onto his suit, she pulled him towards her. She grasped his chin harshly, forcing Vegeta to look at her. Her ocean blue eyes dug into his black ones, piercing his soul. He'd never felt this vulnerable in his life as all his defenses melted away.

For the fraction of forever, she just stared at him. She didn't say a word and Vegeta realized how afraid he was, that she would. He'd betrayed her. Hurt her. He had done all the things he'd sworn he would never do again. The thought of the consequences of his actions, the possibility that he'd lost her sent a ripping pain through him, that tore him apart. A sorrow he'd never experienced before, not even in battle.

Her azure eyes filled up with tears and she finally said something, her voice shaking, "What you did at the tournament, seeing you like that I _knew_ that wasn't you. It might have been a long time ago, but not anymore. I couldn't love such a man."

The tears ran down her cheeks and chin now, dripping into her scarf, "That you would sacrifice your values, your pride even, to get to Goku...I...I get it. I know how much you suffered over this, but you allowed that _piece of shit_ to take possession of you?! That you decided not to fight it? I'd never thought you to be so weak." The trembling edge in her tone was gone, but the tears hadn't stopped pouring out of her blue eyes, "You don't know how much it hurt to witness, how you chose your own vengeance over Trunks and me. I have never been betrayed like that before."

He didn't know what to say. His world was dark now; darker than it had ever been living under Frieza. He was given everything and threw it away for a glimpse of power, how could she ever forgive him? He didn't deserve her forgiveness; he deserved to wallow in the dark without the benefit of her beautiful blue light that she had tirelessly tried to shed on him throughout all of these years. She had been there for him and he betrayed her. He could do nothing now; he wanted to look away, couldn't stand seeing Bulma like this, but she didn't allow him to lower his gaze and his mate saw the shame and remorse reflected in his eyes. All his confidence was just...gone, "I'm not deserving of you, Bulma."

"It's not enough." Vegeta's heart stopped; this was it, she was about to banish him from her life for good this time. He deserved every mean and harsh thing one could say to another person; he deserved to be thrown into the deepest pit of hell. "It's not enough…to make me stop loving you!"

"What?" she had done it. In the deepest darkest place where no light could hope to exist, she somehow managed to pierce the black veil with a dazzling light.

Her tears had dried up, but her body trembled, as she fixed her vision on some point in the distance, "When you died I realized, I wanted you back. I would do anything…sacrifice anything to get you back. Whoever I need to kill whatever I need to do. I...I can't live without you." She let go of his chin, "So in a way, I'm just as selfish, and I'm not better than you. I can't judge. I would have stopped at nothing to bring you back." She seemed shocked about her own conclusion, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She looked almost afraid of herself.

It was unbearable too see her like this, "Don't say that. I...You are so much better than I am. What I did, my motives behind it, were pathetic. Disgraceful. I'm not worthy of you, I never was."

He wanted to touch her, pull her close, but there seemed to be a chasm between them, "But believe this, Trunks and you are the most precious things I have in this world. It has never been as plain to me, as when I fought Buu. I'm...truly sorry for what I did to you…for everything I've done to you." The words were out, but they felt foreign on his tongue. He had always struggled with enclosing his emotions, to show his son and Bulma how he felt, "I didn't fight Buu for redemption, and I only did it for the both of you."

Bulma didn't speak. The Saiyan hesitated, then almost shy, he touched her soft curves and when Bulma didn't object he laid his hands on her hips and pushed her closer. He grabbed hold of her. His arms encircled her fragile back and he pressed her against his chest. He smelled her sweet scent, as he buried his face in her shoulders. "I was so afraid of losing you. The sheer thought of it drove me mad." His voice was a rough whisper.

Bulma pushed herself against him. Her arm slid around his neck, her fingers clawed his spiky hair, and she kissed him. It was like a Ki blast exploding in his insides. She tasted sweet like relief mixed with joy. It felt so good to feel her, to know, that she was _his_. Bulma's knees gave way and he caught her and followed her to the ground. He didn't care if anyone saw them, for the first time in his life he was free; it felt like the last chain that had hindered his heart broke off. He released her soft lips. Bulma let out a sound of protest, her breathing was heavy, her face flushed. And then Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans said it, "I...I love you, Bulma."

For seconds, she just starred at him, and then she burst into tears once more flinging her arms around him. He held her trembling figure as he ineptly stroke her back, a flush creeping up his neck and face.

"I love you, too."

The Saiyan wiped the tears of her face with his thumb, his cheeks still red, "I know, so will you stop crying already!?"

"Then marry me! Show that you truly belong to me and Trunks.", the words practically burst out of her as Bulma beamed at him, tears still running.

Vegeta just starred at his mate, then his lips twisted into a smirk. He leaned in so that his mouth brushed her ear, "It will be a honor to make you my Saiyan Princess."

She was glowing. The Saiyan couldn't remember when he'd last seen Bulma this happy and he crushed her against his chest. For a sweet, blissful moment, he just held his woman.

Then Vegeta looked up and Bulma turned her head, to see Trunks standing in front of them, "Mom, Dad! I was looking for you!" He froze as he saw his parents on the ground and his mom's tears. He'd never seen his father embracing her, like that.

"Dad? Why is mom crying?"

Trunks came closer and patted her back, "Are you afraid of fat Buu? Don't be! If we have to, I'll fuse with Goten and kick his sorry butt! Dad will help, too. We will always protect you, right Dad? You are back, you can take care of mom now!"

There was a pause were Vegeta was at loss of words, reminded of the minutes before his sacrifice, how he'd held his son for the first time. Then he grabbed Trunks awkwardly by the shoulders and pulled him close, too. Vegeta was surprised how easy that suddenly was. He felt Trunks's shock. Then his son's shoulders relaxed and he grabbed onto his Dad, cuddling into the hug. Vegeta was there, holding his son and woman, the two things that were most precious to him in the world. There was only one thing that he wanted to do now, "Let's go home."

* * *

So guys, tell me what you think. I love getting your input :) This is actually the last chapter of my 7 year fic **The Night after Cell's defeat** , but I quite like it, and wanted to share it separately, too :)

I've just uploaded a cute little Vegeta/Bulla one shot, which you should definitely check out, if you like Daddy Vegeta stories :D

As always, kudos to my awesome beta **foxyrules**!

I'm on tumblr now, too :)

 

 


End file.
